


happily ever after

by thishasbeencary



Series: tumblr ask prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Snapshots of a perfect life in love.[very short post-canon domestic fluff drabbles originally posted on tumblr]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr keeps Changing Things and i think a lot of these are some of my cutest sweetest quick little things so i just wanted to transfer them over to ao3 before i lost anything. i'll be posting anything i post on tumblr in this general just ;;; soft domestic post-canon thing into this fic. they're just short things i usually do on my phone when i've got writer's block or not much time but just want to get my thoughts out
> 
> some are incredibly short, some are a little longer, some are capitalized, some aren't. it just sort of depends on why/when i wrote them. some are more edited than others, as well. they're just ;;; generally how words flow out of me. definitely not my normal, polished longfic

“Sit still,” Viktor repeated for what felt like the thousandth time, and Yuuri groaned as he waved the scissors in his hand to accentuate his point. Yuuri faced the mirror again, keeping his eyes on his husband nonetheless, concerned for this. He’d  _told_  Viktor they could just go to a barber, but Viktor insisted that he could do it.

Yuuri was regretting that. “Viktor, I just need it trimmed, it won’t even take that long.” Yuuri didn’t even know what Viktor’s argument for cutting his hair at home was, but… here they were.

“It won’t take long for me to do it either! I’ve already combed out all of the tangles. Just sit still, Yuuri. A few more minutes!” Viktor said, and Yuuri sighed, nodding his head and letting Viktor work.

He closed his eyes with the first snip of hair, not because he didn’t trust Viktor, but… well… Viktor had never cut his hair before and Yuuri had no good evidence that Viktor had ever cut  _anyone’s_ hair. He had been growing it out, too, so a bad haircut wouldn’t be the  _worst_ , but it would get frustrating. It’s not like he could see what Viktor was doing anyway since he’d taken Yuuri’s glasses before they began so they’d be out of the way.

“I’m finished!” Viktor shouted after a few minutes of silent snipping, and Yuuri slowly opened his eyes again, reaching out for his glasses.

Yuuri looked at the hair on the ground, and then at himself in the mirror, turning his head from side to side. Viktor was standing behind him expectantly as Yuuri pulled at the hairs, stretching them to the longest length he could before smiling. “It looks good.”

“I told you!” Viktor exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and kissing his neck. “I cut my own hair, especially when it was young. I cut it off when I wanted to. Yakov made me go to a hairdresser then because he said that I made it look bad.” Viktor frowned, looking at himself in the mirror over Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s cheeks, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “I think you look gorgeous no matter what your hair looks like, Viktor. Did you want it to be longer again?” He could see the appeal. His own hair was getting longer, and Yuuri liked the feeling against his cheeks, even if it had tickled against his neck uncomfortably at first.

“I don’t. I like it short.” Viktor flipped his hair from his eyes, smiling down at Yuuri, and Yuuri laughed. He kissed Viktor again, holding him close.

“I do too. I love you. No matter what your hair looks like.” He then turned his eyes to the mess on their bathroom floor, kissing Viktor a little sweeter. “We’re going to a hairdresser next time. This is a mess. And you won’t clean it up -”

“I’m not just going to leave a mess of the bathroom,” Viktor started to fight back indignantly because he really was clean, and Yuuri laughed, kissing him deeper.

“You’re going to be distracted. Have to clean up later.”

Viktor’s eyes went wide, and Yuuri pulled him with him to go make out on the couch for a while.

Viktor liked tugging at Yuuri’s neatly trimmed hair.

Of course, Viktor  _always_  liked Yuuri’s fingers in his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor wakes to the soft glow of a cellphone in the darkness of their bedroom. Yuuri’s turned it to the lowest setting, of course, to try to avoid waking him, but Viktor’s not a heavy enough sleeper not to notice it. “Go to sleep,” he murmurs against Yuuri’s shoulder, not wanting to look at what he’s reading.

He knows, after all, what it means when Yuuri wakes up like this. Something is on his mind; something is worrying him so much that he can’t find a way to sleep. Asking him what he’s doing has mixed results. Sometimes, it’s as easy as a call to his family he misses or making Makkachin crawl to his side of the bed so he’s locked between them. Sometimes, it’s harder. It’s tears and anxiety of competition or of somehow convincing himself he’s not good enough to be here again. Sometimes, it takes wrapping Yuuri up in his arms and promising he deserves it all.

Tonight, Yuuri turns toward Viktor, pressing his face against his chest. “I love you,” Yuuri whispers instead of mentioning whatever has kept him awake. It’s that simple to relieve them both. Viktor leans forward and kisses him. It’s soft and sleep and as he pulls away, Yuuri lets out a sleepy sigh, pulling Viktor closer to himself.

Sometimes, it’s just remembering that they’re there for each other.

“I love you too,” Viktor whispers, watching the phone screen fade to black as they both drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day after Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, Viktor woke up alone. They had gone to sleep together, with some hesitation from Yuuri, but had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed. They’d drifted together throughout the night, but Viktor woke up alone, tucked into a cold bed without the man that he loved.

He walked into the kitchen but Yuuri was nowhere to be found, already taking Makkachin on a walk without him. Viktor curled on the couch with a blanket in his lap, alone. It was no different than every other day of his life in St. Petersburg, but that was the problem. Yuuri was here, with him, but Viktor was alone.

He turned on the television and picked up a book, letting the background noise lull him into a soft relaxation, focusing on the words of the page. He fell asleep and woke to Makkachin jumping into his lap and demanding kisses.

Across the room, Yuuri was watching them, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat. Looking like he belonged, but somehow still out of place. Viktor scratched Makkachin’s head one more time and stood up.

He walked to Yuuri, sliding his arms around his neck and kissing him softly, with all the emotion he’d been holding onto while they’d been apart. He held onto Yuuri as he stiffened, and then relaxed, sliding cold arms around Viktor, frozen fingers slipping under his shirt to warm up.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Viktor whispered, holding onto him and pressing his face against the cool skin of Yuuri’s neck, trying to soak in all of the love he had been missing the past few months.

“Home?” Yuuri asked, looking up at him in surprise. “I’m…”

“I hope it’s home for you. I want it to be. I want you to love being here as much as I love you being here,” Viktor answered, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I was afraid I’d mess up your schedule somehow,” Yuuri mumbled, his cheeks red from more than just cold. “I didn’t want to invade your home and then screw with your life.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor cupped his icy face between his hands, smiling at the way the warmth of his blush spread. “This is your home, and you are my life. You make it better, never worse. It’s easier with you here.”

The second day after Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg, Viktor woke up with a kiss to his forehead and the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his middle. He woke up warm and loved and comfortable.

They climbed out of bed, hand in hand, and walked Makkachin together.

The beginning of an unprecedentedly happy forever.


	4. Chapter 4

there were marks on his cheeks that were clearly from a pillow, and the way that his hair was matted to his face on one side was all that yuuri needed to know that the call had woken viktor up.

“you didn’t have to stay up, vitya, i told you. we’re going to be together again soon,” yuuri murmured, pulling the blanket over his body so he could lay on his side. viktor’s camera wasn’t picking up nearly enough light for yuuri to see clearly, but he could still tell that viktor was exhausted where he laid.

“i’m fine,” viktor answered. “i missed your voice. we both keep being too tired to talk for very long.” he reached a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and turned on another light.

now, yuuri could clearly see the pillow marks and bedhead, and he smiled, shaking his head. “you clearly won’t be awake for much longer now either, vitya. i’ll be home soon.”

makkachin whined softly on viktor’s side of the call and yuuri saw the phone readjust as viktor shifted so they were both in frame, petting makkachin’s head tiredly. “i know. but i still wanted to see you, at least for a few minutes. i love you. how are you doing?”

“i love you too,” yuuri answered this first, before he could risk viktor falling asleep without hearing his response. then, he shrugged. “i’m fine. it’s just the same as practice always is, vitya. i wish i could be there with you and makka.”

“i do too.” viktor pressed his face back into the pillow, letting out a tired sigh. “she doesn’t hug as well as you do.”

yuuri laughed, the noise a little louder when he saw viktor smiling as well. “i’ll make sure to make up for your lack of hugs, then. i’ll be needing that too.”

“tell me about your day?” viktor requested, his eyes starting to drift closed again. yuuri smiled and began to talk, knowing that viktor just wanted to hear his voice until he fell asleep.

it was hard, being so far apart from each other, but they found ways to make it work. they could always come back home together, and everything would be better. their little family, in their apartment in st. petersburg. yuuri, viktor, and makkachin. forever and ever.


	5. Chapter 5

“are you okay, vitya?” yuuri stepped out of their bedroom, and viktor looked up from his place on the couch. he’d left bed early, still tired but unable to fall back asleep. he hadn’t wanted to wake yuuri up.

“just thinking,” viktor answered, letting his legs fall onto the ground and sleepily rubbing his fist against his eyes. yuuri walked up to the couch and sat down right beside him, leaning into him immediately.

“thinking about what?” yuuri snuggled against viktor, picking a blanket off of the edge of the couch and pulling it over the two of them.

“you like it here?” his voice was almost silent, leaning against yuuri’s shoulder. “with me, and makkachin? even now that it’s colder, and you know that i don’t make my bed every morning and i wake up early and -”

“vitya,” yuuri cut him off, shaking his head. “i still love you. you saw all of that with me in hasetsu. i like watching you as you like to live. i don’t care when you wake up or if the bed’s made. i don’t make it either, if i cared, i would. you help me cook, you help me clean, we shop together. we walk makkachin together. i only wake up an hour after you, and always get greeted with a kiss.”

“and the cold?” viktor sniffled, feeling ridiculous as the tears started to fall from his eyes. he didn’t know what it was that made him think that yuuri didn’t want to be with him any more. it must be the cold, the dark, the winter. the thoughts of endless days like this waking up alone.

“i have a way to make myself warmer. one i love.” yuuri leaned into viktor, bringing his arms underneath his shirt and kissing him softly as he pulled the blanket over both of their heads.

viktor wrapped his arms around yuuri, holding him close to himself, marvelling the feeling of a real person in his arms. someone warm and safe, and someone who really truly loved him.

viktor pressed his face into yuuri’s neck and breathed in deep.

“i love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor woke up to the soft glow of the morning light filtering into his room through the window and shining directly onto his ring, creating an almost cinematic flash as he lifted his hand into the light. He twisted his hand, watching the light trace patterns against the wall and he smiled. It was a physical reminder of everything he and Yuuri meant to each other, and something he would never get over.

Viktor slowly sat up, the thin sheet finally falling off of him as he leaned against the headboard, exposing bare skin to the cold room. Yuuri was probably out on the couch watching videos on his phone so he didn’t wake Viktor up. Viktor smiled, opening his own phone and flipping through notifications.

The bedroom door slid open and Viktor looked up to see Yuuri sliding through, Makkachin at his feet. “Aren’t you cold?” Yuuri was only wearing the underwear he’d gone to bed in and a thin t-shirt.

“Mm, a little. I was by the stove, though.” Yuuri, Viktor noticed, was carrying a tray. He walked over and set it down in front of Viktor, pulling the blankets over his body and kissing him softly. “Breakfast in bed?”

Viktor looked up at him with a laugh, leaning into him. “Where’d you get this idea?”

“After you made me a nice dinner and lit candles and everything when I got home from ballet last week.” Yuuri nuzzled into his side, handing him a fork. Viktor took it, taking a bite of their breakfast.

“You’re trying to one-up my romantic meal?” Viktor teased, laughing. He had made Yuuri a candlelit dinner because he knew he was stressed from practice and hated getting home so late. It usually led to takeout and going to bed early.

“No,” Yuuri laughed with him, kissing him deeply again as their legs brushed together underneath the covers. “I was just trying to be nice. Or maybe tempt you into doing it again.”

Viktor laughed, rolling over to press Yuuri into the bed with kisses, careful not to upend their breakfast. They giggled against each other’s lips, only pausing when Yuuri breathlessly whispered, “Makkachin’s gonna eat all the food and I already fed her.”

“Then we should save this for later.” With one last kiss, Viktor let Yuuri up so they were simply leaning against each other, feeding each other the breakfast Yuuri had made.


	7. Chapter 7

“Quiet,” Viktor murmurs, although also giggling against Yuuri’s lips. “Your family all are so close.”

“It’s not that bad. Just be careful,” Yuuri answered, shifting his body slightly and nearly tugging them off of the edge of the small bed. He clung to Viktor as they both started to giggle again, pressing their foreheads together with a soft kiss, not much more than giggling into each other’s mouth.

They were visiting Hasetsu, but ever since they left, business had been booming. This meant that the room Viktor had last stayed in was almost always being used, and Yuuri’s parents insisted they stay at Yu-Topia. Which led to them cuddling as close as they could in Yuuri’s childhood bed, trying not to fall off.

Making out wasn’t nearly as easy as they expected it to be. In their bed at home, they had plenty of space to shift their bodies and hold onto each other, but one wrong move was going to send them tumbling to the ground and waking Yuuri’s parents and the rest of the inn. Now they were trapped in some uncomfortable position after the fact trying to figure out how they were going to fall asleep.

Viktor laughed again when Yuuri shifted to be almost on top of Viktor, their arms awkwardly pinned against their chest. “I don’t think this bed is made for two full grown men,” Viktor teased, shifting his arm behind Yuuri and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“Then lay closer to me.” Yuuri pulled Viktor close to him, finally finding a comfortable position for the two of them to fall back asleep in each other’s arms, in the tiny bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor found Yuuri asleep on the couch.

He had just been in the shower, quickly rinsing off the day’s sweat and dirt and he came out to the TV still on and Yuuri fast asleep. Yuuri had been living in St. Petersburg for a few weeks now and Viktor noticed he was prone to occasionally drift off while they were cuddled on the couch, watching reruns or waiting for their dinner to be done.

He didn’t do it nearly as often when he was alone. Viktor stepped over Makkachin in the bedroom doorway, going to town on a squeaky toy she luckily had the sense to bring out of the room that Yuuri was in. He gave her head a quick pet before throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts, walking out to the living room to go get Yuuri.

Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around the blanket they’d shared earlier, the bottom half of his face covered with it. Viktor smiled, taking a picture of him - entirely for himself. Instagram got its fair share of early morning Yuuris, but this one was just for him. He stepped forward, brushing Yuuri’s hair from his eyes. It was getting longer every day, still thick and beautiful. Yuuri said he thought he might grow it out a bit and Viktor liked the idea.

He leaned down and kissed Yuuri’s forehead softly. Yuuri sleepily blinked his eyes open, bringing a fist up to rub against his face. “Did I fall asleep?” His voice was still rough, and when Viktor cupped his sleep-warm cheek, Yuuri leaned into the touch, his eyes closing again.

“You can sleep more if you want,” Viktor said softly, brushing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, smiling at the soft happy sighs he emitted during the process.

“Sleep with me.”

“We need dinner,” Viktor laughed softly, though he wanted nothing more than to curl on the couch with Yuuri.

“We can eat dinner late today?” Yuuri fixed him with such a hopeful look that Viktor sighed, completely defenseless. He hadn’t wanted to say no anyway.

Yuuri moved until there was enough room for Viktor on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other and Yuuri’s cheek pressed on his chest. He immediately fell asleep while Viktor scrolled through his phone, not yet so incredibly tired.

“I love you,” Viktor murmured as he finally put his phone down, pressing himself deeper into the couch to be comfortable enough for a nap.

He swore he saw Yuuri smile in his sleep.

He kissed Yuuri’s forehead before falling asleep as well, both of them sleeping cleanly through their alarms.

Luckily, Makkachin woke them for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

“your hair is getting longer,” viktor laughed, running his fingers through the ends of yuuri’s still-damp hair after he’d slid on his pajama pants. “it’s so beautiful.”

yuuri leaned into viktor’s touches, closing his eyes and smiling. “when i was little, i wanted  _desperately_  to have hair like yours. long, and soft, and shiny. i grew it out for a few weeks, but i didn’t really like it. it was too hard to deal with and… too long.” he walked into the bathroom, still holding onto viktor’s hand until they got in front of the sink. yuuri played with the edges of his hair.

“your hair is thicker than mine,” viktor said, what would usually be a lament or a compliment, but now is just an observation. “i can’t imagine how hard it was to take care of. mine was bad enough.” he kissed yuuri’s forehead before grabbing both of their toothbrushes, and handing yuuri’s to him.

as viktor began to brush his teeth, yuuri hummed, spreading toothpaste onto his own toothbrush. “yours was always so pretty. i liked mine shorter, though. this, though… this is kind of nice. i never really thought about… in between.” yuuri turned his head to the side. the longest parts of his hair were nearly touching his shoulders - it was enough that he had to pull it up into a small ponytail when they went running in the mornings. “i’ve had the same haircut for a while.” he frowned.

viktor smiled, finishing brushing his teeth before setting his toothbrush down and turning to his fiance again. he reached out his arms and once yuuri was done brushing his teeth, he walked forward, hugging them close together. “if you like it like this, try it out for a little while! you can always grow it out a little more and see what’s too long - if we cut it too much or let it grow too long, it’s just hair. yours will continue to grow and we can fix it if you don’t like it for a while.”

yuuri stayed thoughtfully quiet before nodding his head. “i’d like to try to grow it, a little bit more, maybe. at least for a little bit.”

“and i’ll help you take care of it,” viktor murmured, kissing his shoulder before leading him from the bathroom and into their bedroom. “i have plenty of experience with long hair, and i love helping you with yours.”

“i know,” yuuri answered, smiling at him. he climbed into bed and immediately cuddled against viktor. makkachin jumped up and curled up in her dog bed at their feet - still on the bed, but at least not right up against them. the bed had enough space for all three of them. “i’d like that. i’d like to try something… different.”

“different is good,” viktor agreed, kissing his forehead before his lips, a soft kiss that lasts a few seconds before they’re pulling apart, arranging themselves to go to sleep. “we’ll find out what you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave kudos/comments <3
> 
> my blog is [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
